


Fulllife Consequences

by meowcode



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: Ritsu Sakuma who is Rei Sakumas brother has to do what has to be done and help Rei Sakuma defeat the enemys





	1. Fulllife Consequences

Ritsu Sakuma who was Rei Sakumas brother was one day in an office typing on a computer. He got an email from his brother that said that fine and student council were attacking his place and aksed him for help so he went.

Ritsu Sakuma got his computer shut down and wet to the platform to go up to the roof of the building where he left his motorcycle and normal people close because he was in his unit uniform.

Ritsu Sakuma ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. He kept driving down the road and made sure there was no student council members around because he ddint have weapon.  
  
The contrysides were nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Ritsu Sakumas quest to help his brother where he was. Ritsu Sakuma looked around the countrysides and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my brother to defeat the enemys".  
  
Ritsu Sakuma was late so he had to drive really fast. A cop car was hiden near by so when Ritsu Sakuma went by Yuzuru came and wanted to give him a ticket. Here Ritsu Sakuma saw the first monster because yuzuru was was posessed and with fine.  
  
"I cant give you my lisense officer" Ritsu Sakuma said  
  
"Why not?" said the studen council oficer back to Ritsu Sakuma.  
  
"Because you are fine" so Ritsu Sakuma shot Yuzuru in the head and drove off thinking "my brother is in trouble there" and went faster.  
  
Ritsu Sakuma had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Rei needed him where he was. Ritsu Sakuma looked at road signs and saw "Yumenosaki" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so Ritsu Sakuma almost turned around but heard screaming like Rei so he went faster again.  
  
Ritsu Sakuma drove in and did another flip n jumped off his motorbike and the motor bike took out some student council members infront of Ritsu Sakuma. Ritsu Sakuma smiled and walked fast. Ritsu Sakuma then looked on the ground and found wepon so he pickd it up and fired fast at student council goasts in front of a house.  
  
Ritsu Sakuma said "Student council goasts leave this place" and the student council goasts said "but this is our house" and Ritsu Sakuma felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were student council goasts so he blew up the house and killed the student council goasts so they were at piece.  
  
Then Ritsu Sakuma herd another scream from his brother so he kept walking really faster to get where he was. Yumenosaki was nothing like the countrysides there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from fine.  
  
When Ritsu Sakuma got to where the screaming was started from he found his brother Rei Sakuma fightin Wataru Hibiki and Rei said "Ritsu Sakuma! Over here!" so Ritsu Sakuma went there to where Rei Sakuma was fighting. Ritsu Sakuma fired his bullet from teh gun really fast and the bullets went and shot Wataru Hibiki in the eyes and Wataru Hibiki couldnt see.  
  
Rei Sakuma said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and punched Wataru Hibiki in the face and Wataru Hibiki fell. Ritsu Sakuma said "thanks i could help, bro" and Rei Sakuma said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.  
  
The laughed overed quickly though because Ritsu Sakuma yelled "LOOK OUT BRO!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Rei Sakuma looked up and said "NOO! Ritsu Sakuma run out of here fast as you can!" and Ritsu Sakuma walked real fast out.  
  
Ritsu Sakuma loked back and saw Rei get steppd on by Eichi and he was mad and angry.  
  
"I'll get you back Eichi!" Ritsu Sakuma yelled at the top of lungs.  
  
to be continued..?


	2. What Has Tobe Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu Sakuma has to kill eichi boss and live up to fulllife consequences

Ritsu Sakuma walked like speed of light back to his motorcycl and left behind the bad place behind him. Ritsu Sakuma had to ride his motorcycle really fast back to the office but Ritsu Sakumas gas ran out. Ritsu Sakuma jumped fast off the motorcycle and landed on dead peoples hands.

"Rei Sakuma is now these hands... i must kill the eichi boss and live up to full-life consequences!" Ritsu Sakuma said out loud.

Ritsu Sakuma picked up a laser gun and aimed it at trees to see if he could. Ritsu Sakuma shot and tree fell down in front of him. Ritsu Sakuma seen eggs fall out of the tree and he put them back home safe.

"These birds dont have to see Rei Sakuma yet. its not time." Ritsu Sakuma said to him.

Ritsu Sakuma had to walked faster and was back at his office work and on a computer. He looked on the internet and found the next boss.

"I know his weakness now" Ritsu Sakuma said. And after that he got emails from someone. Ritsu Sakuma opened up the emails and read them.

"Dear Ritsu Sakuma, how are you? I miss you at home come home safe and soon with ReiSakuma for thanksgiving dinner. Love mom." Ritsu Sakuma looked at it and got sad and yelled "I WILL KILL THE BOSS AND REI SAKUMA WILL BE HAPPY SOUL!" then he turned on off the computer and wet on the platform again down to his other more faster motorcycle that had gas in it this time.

Ritsu Sakuma put the laser gun on his motorcycle and his machine gun and his rocket gun that he found on the side of the motorcycle. He went through traffic and went fast like litning to back to Yumenosaki and back to the bad place where Rei Sakuma was. Ritsu Sakuma went off road and did backflips and landed on back wheels but kept going too.

Ritsu Sakuma went really fast again like before and was soon back again at Yumenosaki but saw more student council goasts. Ritsu Sakuma said to them "Student council goasts i have killed your friends at the old house and i dont want to shoot your heads. move near the countrysides and you will be friends of Ritsu Sakuma." The student council goasts said that "no we will kill you" and walked fast to Ritsu Sakumas motorcycle. Ritsu Sakuma waited until they were in front of his motorcycle and backflipped off his bars and shot heads below and landed and walked fast to where the eichi boss was.

"you will be one of us!" yelled the dead student council goasts. Ritsu Sakuma laughed and shot a rocket at them.

Ritsu Sakuma saw the next boss far down the road and walked slow this time. He walked really slow like a turtle and sat down on a rock and watched eichi near the dead wataru hibiki and where the place that Rei Sakuma was. Eichi was laughing at Ritsu Sakuma so Ritsu Sakuma said "YOU WILL NOT LAUGH AT ME!" and shot a rocket at him since that was his weakness.

Eichi died and Ritsu Sakuma was happy. He walked over to the dead bosses and put them under the ground and planted pants on them so instead of messy dirt and dark there was pretty things there now to be happy.

Ritsu Sakuma walked to where Rei Sakuma was lying dead and crushed from the eichi bosss feet and looked down. A tear droped out of Ritsu Sakumas eye and landed on Rei Sakuma.

"You are dead bro and i killed the evil boss." Ritsu Sakuma told Rei Sakuma

Then Ritsu Sakuma saw something bad. A fine uniform was on Rei Sakuma! Ritsu Sakuma standed up and said "Rei Sakuma... you got here slow and now i am student council goast. you will pay..."

to be continued...?


	3. Hero Beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa Suou has to fight Combines and save humen kind

In the future the world was dark and scarry. One day Teachers came and noone knew why. Teachers were robot things that werent idols with ugly faces and sometimes glowing eyes and slaved people in the city and made them angry and sad. Tsukasa Suou who was living in the city and with Leo said "leader why are Teachers here and he said "Tsukasa Suou Teachers are from science and outter space and hate humens."

Tsukasa Suou realy hated Teachers because they beat up every one and Tsukasa Suou hated it. "leader why are they beating up that girl!" Tsukasa Suou said to leo. "Because she is humen Tsukasa Suou, and they are evil Teachers Tsukasa Suou" leo said back.

"Hey you Teaceher stop beating her up you evil guys!" Tsukasa Suou yelled loud at them. "Shut up kid or you will pay!" the teachers said and aimed there lazer guns at Tsukasa Suous head. "teachers dont aim your lazers!" yelled leo then the Teachers shot him and laughed "Ha ha stupid humen boy with no head" they said with smiles.

Tsukasa Suou grabed leos hand and said "leader you were beautiful soul and teachers will pay." "Tsukasa Suou no get out of here fast as you can..." Tsukasa Suous leader said and died. Then Tsukasa Suou grabbed a wepon and shot the teachers in the heart and said "this is not over."

The people around Tsukasa Suou cheerd and smiled and said "good job Tsukasa Suou we hate those Teachers!" Combines made people fraid and when Tsukasa Suou killed them it gave them hop.

"Teachers we are not scarred no more!" said Tsukasa Suou and every one around Tsukasa Suou said "YEAH!" and grabbed lazer guns and rocks. Tsukasa Suou and the people walked fast like waves and went towards to the Teacher tower that was big like the sky.

"Where do you humen think you are going?" a big Teacher army with lots of striders said.

"To send you back to science and outter space!" Tsukasa Suou yelled with mad "ATTACK THE TEACHERS!" Tsukasa Suou yelled again.

The war was going and blowing things up when Tsukasa Suou saw a gravity gun on the ground. "teachers it is time to do what has to be done and live up to my family name" Tsukasa Suou wispered with head down.

The Teachers were shoting people and steping on them with stiders and people were shooting lazer guns back and killing them sometimes. Explosions like 10 times of the sun went around Tsukasa Suou but Tsukasa Suou didnt care.

"Humen kind is losing and I need to help" Tsukasa Suou said. Then a big rocket came down and blew a guys arm off and legs and head and killed other people too.

Tsukasa Suou saw the dead going on all around. The Teacher were to strong and big but Tsukasa Suou didnt care neither. Tsukasa Suou put the gravity gun on and started to throw striders and at buildings. The bildings fell and made dust and smoke and blinded Teachers so Tsukasa Suou culd use the gravity gun to throw them into the sky realy high and make them squish.

The people were wining but then glowing things went in the sky and Teachers came out. "Tsukasa Suou we have to go out of here!" a guy said to Tsukasa Suou. "No they are all every where!" another guy said.

"You are surounded prepair to die" the dark man said.

Tsukasa Suou lookd around. Teachesr with lazer guns were there. Tsukasa Suou knew if humens lost now it would be sad for ever.

"FIGHT" Tsukasa Suou yelled.

People runned toward the Teachesr to kill them and the Teachers were going to shoot all the people in a second when a brite light came in teh sky. A shiny thing like the teachers came from opend in the sky and a guy came out.

"Teachers leave my son alone" Ritsu Sakuma said.

to be continued...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt gonna add notes but i need it to be known i had no ficking clue who to make ritsu s son


	4. Free Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu Sakuma has to make the ultamate choose to save humens and Tsukasa Suou

Ritsu Sakuma backfliped out of the sky and landed besides Tsukasa Suou. Tsukasa Suou looked at Ritsu Sakuma in the eyes and cry falled out and said "Dad leo has dead". Ritsu Sakuma went sad at the ground then moved head real fast up.

"TEACHERS YOU KILLD HUSBAND?" Ritsu Sakuma said with growls.

"Yes Ritsu Sakuma" the dark man said after "Tsukasa Suous leader is shot in head" the dark man said again.

"I loved husband like sun raise... DARK MAN YOU WILL SUFFAR!" Ritsu Sakuma ponted and yelled.

Ritsu Sakuma jumpd in to sky with kicks and hit dark man and the dark mans mask ript off and Ritsu Sakuma seed ugly Teacher face but it looked like humen tooo. the dark man scrumbled back to Teachers and Teachers went to shoot Ritsu Sakuma but Tsukasa Suou throwed granaid for Ritsu Sakuma to shot them in faces.

"Son take people and leave the city its time I have to kill the enemys and make evil go away from here forrest of time!" Ritsu Sakuma said to Tsukasa Suou and people.

"Ritsu Sakuma we fight!" people said and didnt go no where.

"Dad humens have to fight for freedome!" Tsukasa Suou said and didnt go no where neither.

Ritsu Sakuma was fraid for first time. He didnt want nothing to happen to Tsukasa Suou because Tsukasa Suou was Ritsu Sakuma saw Teachers start to run like monsters to humens and Tsukasa Suou and saw Tsukasa Suou and humens run like brave to Teachers. Ritsu Sakuma got quiet then dropped wepon and said "I have to kill fast and bullets too slow" and started killing Teachers with bear hands.

Ritsu Sakuma was killing Teachers and barking necks and humens and Tsukasa Suou was behind shooting at Taechers at front. Now Teachers got scarred and ranned back to the dark man who was at the door to the big tower that was big onto the sun and went around the dark man and got redy to fight again. then the dark man pressed the button that made the big tower glow and smoke.

"Ritsu Sakuma you let eichi step on me and made me headcrab zombie. Teachers came and put science in me and made me live and strong and big now I make you and Tsukasa Suou headcrab zombie. Prepair to die" Rei Sakuma said.

"Rei Sakuma you are my bro and I killed next boss. Teacher science is bad and made you tricked bro stop the button and glowing." Ritsu Sakuma said.

"NO!" ReiSakuma angered back.

Rei Sakuma teleportaled to Ritsu Sakuma and hit him with crow bar and Ritsu Sakuma tried to grabe it but couldnt so he punched Rei Sakuma instead. Ritsu Sakuma and Rei Sakuma was fighting for life and death when the Teachesr and humens started shoting each other again. Tsukasa Suou got in front of humens and saw the tower smoke and glow more and more like litning clouds.

Tsukasa Suou shout "It will explod!" so Tsukasa Suou and the people shot bullets and bombs at Teachesr so humen kind could press the botton and make it stop. Then Tsukasa Suou went to a Teacher car and shoot all the Teachres in it and went to the top and used the torret gun. Tsukasa Suou made the torret gun shoot teachers and bullets cut them in two and half.

Tsukasa Suou kept shooting Teachers and the rest of humens got closer and closer to button to stop it. The Teachers shot at the humens and made some die but no one cared becaus they had to do it. Then Teachers started coming out of the hug tower to stop the humens. There was too much Teachers and humens couldnt go to the button no more and the tower was all smoke and glow now expect for a little bit.

Ritsu Sakuma knew it was too late and humens couldnt stop button. Ritsu Sakuma had barley time but was still fighting Rei Sakuma.

"Bro it is time Im sorry" Ritsu Sakuma said to Rei Sakuma.

"time for you to die Ritsu Sakuma!" Rei Sakuma said back.

"No bro" Ritsu Sakuma said then kicked Rei Sakuma in teh part of the face that was like Teachers.

The science flew off Rei Sakumas face and landed and blowed up in a boom and Rei Sakuma stood and fall. "Bro.." Rei Sakuma said so Ritsu Sakuma got closer to the ground like Rei Sakuma.

"Teachers made me tricked bro Im sorry" Rei Sakuma said.

"I know bro but you are hero" Ritsu Sakuma said back to comfart Rei.

"Save humens and Tsukasa Suou" Rei Sakuma said quiet like pain and breathed slower and slower

Ritsu Sakuma had Rei Sakuma and saw eyes shut and the breath stoped but Rei Sakuma had smiles on face.

Ritsu Sakuma let go Rei Sakuma and went up back on his feet and loked his head around and saw trees and aminals and humens then looked at glowy tower and knew what has to be done. "Son and people get back!" Ritsu Sakuma said out real loud so Tsukasa Suou frontflipped off torret and went with people back to Ritsu Sakuma and ducked bullets and rackets.

"Son take people on motorcycle and leave city. Make people safe son and nothing happen to them." Ritsu Sakuma said to Tsukasa Suou.

"But dad I fight!" Tsukasa Suou said.  
"No son go with people" Ritsu Sakuma said so Tsukasa Suou and humens went on motorcycle.

Tsukasa Suou started on motorcycl and started to go but slow becaus he didnt want to. the Teachers saw and said "STOP THE HUMENS!" and went charge at motorcycle.

Ritsu Sakuma walked to wards Teachesr and made fists with hands. Ritsu Sakuma punchd and hit Teachers in front but all Teachers in back shot rockets and masheen guns. a Rocket hit Ritsu Sakuma but he got up and killed more Teachers then a Teacher went at Ritsu Sakumas back and stabed him but Ritsu Sakuma got nife out and stabbed Teacher in brane. Teachesr got close and hit Ritsu Sakuma body with bullets but Ritsu Sakuma kicked teachers back.

Ritsu Sakuma kept fighting Teachers and put head up to tower and saw it go brite and break then turned around in last second and saw motorcycle in far off safe place and was happy. Tsukasa Suou and the people in the motorcycle saw the tower go like millon stars and fire and loud noises then the people went down but Tsukasa Suou kept going and didnt say nothing.

After the world was nice and humens had new city and happy because the Teachers was gone and nobody was slave or sad. President Tsukasa Suou and people and animals and earth had peace and in the middle of new city was a statue that said "Ritsu Sakuma Saver of Humens"

THE END


End file.
